gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Didier Sachs
Didier Sachs is a high-end clothing store appearing in both the 3D Universe and HD Universe. Description Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas , Los Santos.]] In GTA San Andreas, Didier Sachs is an upscale clothing store which primarily offers suits of various forms that can be purchased and worn by the player. Befitting its upscale status, Didier Sachs' clothing is the most expensive to purchase, and its only store is located in Rodeo, an upmarket area of Los Santos. Access to Didier Sachs is available upon the completion of "Saint Mark's Bistro". Other games Didier Sachs is only accessible in San Andreas, though its outlets appear throughout the series: *In GTA Liberty City Stories, there are several Didier Sachs billboards in the subways of the city; * In GTA IV and GTA Chinatown Wars, inaccessible Didier Sachs outlets in Liberty City can found at Saratoga Avenue in Willis, Dukes and at Back Passage in Suffolk, Algonquin. Billboard advertising for Didier Sachs is also present in GTA IV, as are selected pedestrians seen wearing Didier Sachs brand clothing; **Alex, a girlfriend in GTA IV, has a Didier Sachs background on her blog, stylized similar to designs of luxurious fashion company Louis Vuitton. * In The Ballad of Gay Tony, Yusuf Amir also purchases clothing from Didier Sachs; * In GTA V, characters can be seen wearing Didier Sachs clothing. Stores can be seen (although not accessible) and advertisements can be spotted in billboards around Los Santos, such as one in Greenwich Parkway, La Puerta. **Although the player cannot purchase any items from the store, two of Michael and Franklin's bank statements show that they purchased items from the store before the events of the game. **The Ponsonbys cashier wears a red Didier Sachs belt, which the buckle bears the "DS" logo. **Amanda De Santa is caught shoplifting from a Didier Sachs store during the events of The Good Husband and calls Michael De Santa asking him to help her. Clothing in GTA San Andreas Didier Sachs is primarily tailored around suits, ranging from traditional tuxedos and three-piece suits to modern varieties (circa early 1990s) with collarless undershirts, as well as fitting shoes and hats (peculiarly, a "Letterman Top" is also offered from the store). The brightly colored collarless suits resemble a red suit popularized by Suge Knight in the early 1990s. Despite being the most luxurious clothing store, Didier Sachs offers the least variety in terms of the types of clothing offered (most of the clothing are merely re-colors of a few types of clothes), as well as being the smallest outlet in comparison to other clothing stores. This is justified as the outlet is expected to be patronized by fewer customers but is able to make up for it with higher prices and larger profits per customer. While the price of nearly all major articles of clothing as well as accessories (Chains and Watching) are normally several thousands of dollars each, hats are available at under $1,000 each. While wearing clothing from Didier Sachs, Carl Johnson will comment about how well he is dressed, and rarely swears, as opposed to when wearing cheaper clothing (such as those from Binco, Sub Urban and ProLaps). Didier Sachs's clothing also gives some of the highest Sex Appeal and Respect boosts available, only rivaled by some of Binco's items that give more respect as they fit better with the Grove Street Families' dress code. :For a comprehensive list of clothing available from Didier Sachs in GTA San Andreas, see Clothing in GTA San Andreas. Locations Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas DidierSachsRodeo-GTASA-Exterior.jpg|Rodeo, Los Santos. Grand Theft Auto IV *Saratoga Avenue, Willis, Liberty City. DidierSachs-GTA4-Exterior1.jpg|Bismarck Avenue, Hatton Gardens, Algonquin, Liberty City. DidierSachs-GTA4-Exterior2.jpg|Kunzite Street and Columbus Avenue, Star Junction, Algonquin. DidierSachs-GTA4-Exterior3.jpg|Back Passage, Suffolk, Algonquin. Grand Theft Auto V DidierSachs-GTAV-RockfordHills.png|South Boulevard Del Perro and Mad Wayne Thunder Drive, Rockford Hills. Dsstore.el perrogtav.jpg|Prosperity Street Promenade, Del Perro. DSinpillboxhill.jpg|Pillbox Hill, Downtown, Los Santos. DS-heritage-way-Gtav.jpg|Heritage Way, Rockford Hills. Gallery DidierSachs-PCManualAd-GTASA.png|Didier Sachs advertisement, GTA SA. DidierSachs-GTA4-Advertisement.png|A Didier Sachs advertisement, GTA IV. DS_Crotch_Advertisement.jpg|Didier Sachs crotch billboard on Star Junction, GTA IV. DidierSachs-GTAIV-bags.jpg|A pedestrian carrying a Didier Sachs bag, GTA IV. DidierSachs-GTAV-Billboard.png|Didier Sachs advertisement, GTA V. Ds-catalogo-book-GTAV.jpg|Didier Sachs Fashion book, GTA V. KyleChavis-GTA5-underwears.png|Kyle Chavis in Didier Sachs underwear, as seen in the mission Marriage Counseling, GTA V. 20171228202117_1.jpg|Trevor Philips in his underpants from Didier Sachs. See Also * Clothing in GTA San Andreas * Perseus, a similar chain of shop in the HD Universe that sells fine suits and accessories. * Ponsonbys, a similar chain of clothing store in Grand Theft Auto V that sells fine suits and acessories. ru:Didier Sachs de:Didier Sachs es:Didier Sachs fr:Didier Sachs pl:Didier Sachs Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA San Andreas Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Clothing Stores Category:Corporations Category:Clothing Brands